TFBW: Heroes in love
by Syher
Summary: Se aceptan solicitudes de Ships, si tienes alguna pareja que crees que nunca tendrá su fanfic por no ser suficientemente popular o deseas tener más material de tu OTP en el universo TFBW ¡Este es tu sitio! Acepto parejas de todo tipo, forma y color siempre y cuando la trama se desarrolle en el ambiente de The Fractured But Whole.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos, todas y todes! (?)

Está es mi primera vez en fanfiction y escribiendo historias en general. Quería hacer de mi primer fanfic algo especial así que aceptaré peticiones de todos ustedes para ello. Puede ser de las ships que deseen tomaré cada petición y trabajaré en ella. Pero recuerden:

1- En cuanto a Ships, se vale TODO, desde lo canon hasta lo más crack. Hetero, yaoi o yuri.

2- Pueden incluir a The New Kid PERO tienen que poner cualquier especificación; si es chico, chica o género fluido, lo mismo con todo lo que sea relevante para la trama que quieres. (Orientación sexual, religión o raza)

3- Al ser mi primera vez escribiendo necesito algo de tiempo, en especial si desean lemmon en la historia

4- Su petición no debe salirse del universo TFBW

5- Pueden pedirme o darme más detalles de lo que desean en la historia, la situación o el ambiente.

Y dejando todo claro espero recibir con gusto sus peticiones ¡Saludos!


	2. Mysterion x Wonder Tweek

**¡Hola! Este es el primer capítulo, a petición de Srita. Miseria comenzaré con la pareja de Mysterion x Wonder Tweek ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado! :)**

Subió escaleras arriba apretando los puños, estaba furioso y quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Pero se detuvo al sentir que algo andaba mal, miró a su lado esperando encontrarse con el rostro de su novio, pero no, Craig seguía ahí impasible a lo que acababa de pasar. Sus manos se suavizaron y su mirada cayó al suelo, hasta que se notó cierto peso en sus hombros. A su derecha estaba Tupperware viéndole con preocupación, mientras que a su izquierda Mysterion le observaba, manteniendo su seriedad y dándole un leve asentimiento, el rubio suspiró y salió al lado de ambos héroes al principio con cierto temblor, pero a medida que salían su paso se volvía firme, apenas y escuchó como Liane se despedía de los chicos. No volvería atrás. Estando afuera se miraron entre ellos, había pasado otra vez ¡¿Por qué cada vez que jugaban a algo terminaban separándose?!

Fue Stan que se decidió a romper el silencio inicial —¡No los necesitamos, haremos nuestra propia franquicia y será mejor que la de ellos!

Mysterion asintió apoyando a su amigo —Será la mejor franquicia y la más inclusiva. Sin dramas estúpidos, todos resaltaremos.

Token sonrió, tal vez no estaba tan mal, a pesar de estar sin Clyde, Jimmy o Craig, era mejor estar con ellos que tener que aguantar los comentarios racistas de Cartman cada dos por tres—Podemos usar mi casa, es más grande y hay muchas más cosas que la base de Coon and Friends.

Tweek, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento, se sentía mucho mejor que hace unos minutos, podía pasarla bien sin Craig, si lo hizo antes ¿Por qué no ahora? —¡Freedom Pals! —dijo con energía, extendiendo su mano derecha, Mysterion se le unió, rápidamente Toolshed y Tupperware unieron las manos también y elevándolas al cielo— ¡Castigadores, pero no excluidores!

Después de eso se reunieron varias veces en la nueva base, con Timmy encargándose del plan de la franquicia, una bien pensada y que mantuviese a todos iguales, Stan le ayudaba, Token traía cada cosa que consideraba genial para añadirla a la nueva base mientras Tweek se encargaba de la decoración, los demás se sorprendieron al ver el buen ojo que tenia el rubio para los detalles y con Mysterion ayudándole todo parecía una verdadera base de superhéroes como en las series. Pasaron la tarde en ello, deteniéndose solo para comer algún bocadillo, donde todos parecían haber traído algo. Stan salió para almorzar con Wendy y Token subió para buscar algo de comer, quedando solo el Profesor Timmy que seguía con los planos, Wonder Tweek y Mysterion.

El rubio sacó un sándwich y una caja de jugo, recordó que Craig le ayudó a moderar la ingesta de café, algo que agradecía ya que apenas y podía sostener un lápiz durante cinco segundos para luego dejarlo caer. Miró a Kenny, que no había soltado palabra desde que Stan pidió hacer una pausa para comer y fue cuando Tweek lo comprendió. Kenny no tenía nada para almorzar y no tenía la cara de pedirle algo a Token.

Se acercó, llevando su mochila hasta donde el otro héroe se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en la pared. Sacó otro sándwich y se lo ofreció. —¿Quieres? Traje uno extra hoy…— le sonrió, el almuerzo lo preparó para el y Craig, un pequeño gesto que tenía con su novio, según su madre era algo muy romántico.

Mysterion lo recibió, con duda murmurando un agradecimiento algo avergonzado por su condición. Aun teniendo a Cartman como amigo no le agradaba para nada ser considerado el niño pobre de la escuela. Probó el sándwich para luego darle un bocado más grande, hace un buen tiempo que no comía nada decente, además de las sobras frías del refrigerador o los restos quemados de la vieja freidora de la casa. Siempre le daba una porción más a su hermanita para que no pasara hambre en la escuela y pasaba días sin probar nada que fuera considerado una comida digna, que obviamente no era proporcionada por sus padres, sino por el señor Lu Kim, quien se compadecía de su empleado y le regalaba una bandeja de fideos o arroz frito que siempre era dividida en tres para sus hermanos. Se le había olvidado de lo bien que sabía el Bacon con el queso e incluso de cuál era el sabor de este, comía mientras Tweek hacia lo mismo con su sándwich y le pasaba una caja de leche con chocolate para acompañar el bocadillo.

No tardaron en terminar, se quedaron sentados sin decir palabra en un silencio cómodo para ambos hasta que el inmortal se atrevió a hablar— ¿Todo está bien contigo y Craig? — le preguntó dejando de lado el tono de voz ronca de su personaje.

Tweek se encogió de hombros —Creo que si…—Era solo un juego después de todo, y aunque le hubiera gustado estar con Craig, igual se estaba divirtiendo con los chicos. —¿Crees…crees que está enojado conmigo? —no lo había pensado, quizás su novio si se había molestado al no quedarse con Coon and Friends.

—No, te adora— trató de tranquilizarle, aunque solo veía las cosas desde afuera— Siempre que están juntos pone cara de idiota enamorado.

Y a pesar de llamar "idiota enamorado" a su novio Tweek rio, estaba sobreactuando, todo estaba bien. Después de la pausa terminaron por afinar unos pocos detalles como los ataques, dejar que la pintura que usaron se secara y Stan prometió encontrar a otro superhéroe, ya que estaban en desventaja de numero si al final Douchebag decidiera unirse a Coon and Friends. Cada uno se fue a casa después de eso, pero de camino Tweek se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro.

—Te acompaño, tu casa está lejos. — Mysterion no esperó respuesta alguna y caminó a su lado. Tweek solo se limitó a seguir, hablaron unos minutos de trivialidades, de la franquicia, de que encontrarían a Scrambles y de sus películas.

Llegaron a la casa de los Tweak, donde el elementalista se despidió de Mysterion y entro a su casa. Sus padres seguían en Tweek Bros, y fue directo a la cama, el día había tenido demasiada acción para su gusto y se durmió al poco tiempo, sin el café ya no podía estar tan activo durante la noche. Seguía con el pensamiento de que todo estaría bien, aunque se daría cuenta a la mañana siguiente que estaba equivocado.

Todo sucedió en el almuerzo, se sentó a comer al lado de Craig como cualquier otro día, el pelinegro solo le rodeó con el brazo y siguió comiendo sus patatas fritas, todo iba bien hasta que Cartman intervino.

—Eso es, Craig, controla a tu zorra y haz que vuelva a la franquicia donde pertenece, al lado de su hombre.

La mirada de Tweek cambió e iba a responder de no ser porque Stan intervino primero— Cállate, Cartman. Tweek está bien en Freedom Pals— Tweek solo asintió, de verdad que se estaba divirtiendo más que con el culón y al menos ellos le escuchaban.

El gordo solo lo ignoró y volvió a dirigirse a Craig —Vamos, hombre. Sabes perfectamente que pasará si no controlas a tu noviecito. Ponte las bolas antes de que le mueva el culo a otro.

Esta vez el rubio no aguantó y le lanzó su termo de café a la cara, justo en la nariz haciendo que saliera corriendo y lanzando insultos. Nadie parecía querer salir de su asombro, haciendo que Tweek que desesperara y quitara el brazo de Craig para luego encararle —¡¿Por qué mierda no le has dicho nada?! —y a pesar de sonar molesto sus ojos comenzaban a picarle.

Craig vio como la mirada de todos se detuvo en ambos, se acercó solo para que su novio escuchara —Tweek, por favor, no hagas una escena.

—¡Me acaba de llamar zorra y tu simplemente lo dejaste insultarme! —lo empujo lejos de él, no quería si quiera tenerlo cerca.

El moreno simplemente calló, Tweek seguía sin poder creérselo y simplemente se levantó y salió de la cafetería mientras el silencio incomodo era transformado en una serie de murmullos. Desde ese día el rubio simplemente le ignoraba o daba respuestas hostiles a cualquier acercamiento. Fue apoyado casi de inmediato por Wendy o ahora Call Girl que al ver lo sucedido termino por decidirse a ayudar a Freedom Pals. Stan, Timmy, Token y Kenny le respaldaron, desde el incidente Freedom Pals solo se juntaban entre ellos incluso en la escuela y, por ende, Coon and Friends a pesar del choque entre Kyle y Cartman también se juntaban solo entre ellos.

Un par de días pasaron y con ayuda de Call Girl, empezaron el objetivo inicial; encontrar a Scrambles antes de que los otros lo hicieran. A pesar de seguir divirtiéndose y las pequeñas bromas que se hacían para aligerar el ambiente Tweek estaba algo deprimido, nadie lo culpaba por ello, había roto con su novio después de todo.

Eso se notó aún más cuando en una de esas ocasiones Wendy estando en la computadora era ayudada por Stan, ambos sonreían o terminaban por verse durante unos pocos segundos antes, el rubio se les quedo mirando, si estuviera con Craig quizá también le vería así. Suspiró antes de seguir con lo suyo, debía prepararse para ir a cinco puntos de búsqueda con Mysterion, habían quedado en que alternarían cada tanto y en cuanto marcharan Token y Stan harían lo suyo con los otros puntos marcados, solo que en el extremo contrario del pueblo.

El camino se mantuvo en silencio, tenían que pasar primero desde el City Wok hasta terminar en el Lago Stark, sería un muy largo recorrido en busca del gato, así que se encargaron de llevar todo lo que necesitaban, de la comida se encargó Tweek, nadie quería los ostentosos platillos de la casa Black y lo menos que quería Stan es cargar a su madre o hacer que su padre regresara a la manía de cocinar. Los chicos agradecieron de que el rubio tuviera la iniciativa, aun pasando por momentos como ese.

En el camino apenas cruzaron palabra, el héroe enmascarado se limitó a verle de cerca, había cosas que nunca notó de Tweek, al menos no últimamente. Desde hace tiempo que sus temblores eran menos recurrentes, aunque a veces se sobresaltaba de más, pero era parte de él, igual que lo eran otras cosas. Y muchos pensaban que esos cambios tenían nombre: Craig Tucker.

—Has cambiado. —el elementalista se sobresaltó un poco ante la interrupción del silencio y le miró.

—Si, me lo han dicho…— el rubio ya lo presentía, era la mismo que había escuchado antes. El discurso de como Craig había puesto calma a su vida, el cómo el chico "cool" había ayudado al pobre Spaz. Suspiró desviando la mirada, al menos Mysterion tenía los cojones de decírselo en la cara y no era el típico cuchicheo que fingía no escuchar.

—No me malinterpretes…— lo hizo voltearse, simplemente deteniéndose haciendo que el rubio volviera a mirarle. —Tucker no te ha cambiado, lo has hecho tú, te has vuelto fuerte. Craig solo fue un pequeño soporte, pero tú ya lo tenías dentro…—hizo una pausa para colocar una mano en su hombro— Eres valiente, le has plantado cara a Cartman, has protestado con algo que no te gusta y te has marchado, y te diste tu lugar. Vales más de lo que tú mismo crees.

Tweek sonrió, no era como las otras veces, fue una sonrisa cálida casi mostrando los dientes pero volteo para ocultarlo— Gracias, Kenny…— y el inmortal no pudo evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo por haber escuchado esa suave risa.

Siguieron en silencio hasta que se sintieron observados y voltearon para encontrarse con una chica asiática con un folio en mano, soltando un pequeño chillido. Tweek aún no se acostumbraba a ver los dibujos, y pensó que al saber de su ruptura la pobre chica estará dibujando a Craig y a él bañados en lágrimas o al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta, teniendo un amor prohibido por ser de distintas franquicias. El héroe enmascarado decidió intervenir al notar a su compañero de equipo incomodo

—Yo me encargo…— Mysterion fue hasta la chica sentada en un banco sumergida en el dibujo, haciendo movimientos rápidos con su lápiz, pero nada le preparó para encontrarse con un dibujo de él cargando a Tweek mientras se besaban con más pasión que dos amantes de telenovela. Se dirigió a la sonrojada chica y le increpó —¿Qué coño es esto? —trataba de no hablar muy fuerte o su compañero rubio vendría a averiguar que pasaba y la situación ya era de por si incomoda.

La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros —Son mi OTP…— y así como dijo eso le arrebató el cuaderno y se marchó rápido de ahí. Dejando al vigilante del pueblo con unos inevitables calores en el rostro y una sensación de temblor en sus manos.

Tweek, que estaba ajeno a todo lo que pasó simplemente se acercó —Lo sé…a veces son molestas, pero llegan a agradarte— él incluso había hecho un par de amigas, eran muy graciosas cuando no estaban pasándole dibujos comprometedores de él y su novio.

—Eso…parece. — apenas atinó a responder, seguía algo absorto con la imagen aun en mente.

Siguieron con lo suyo, Tweek buscaba al gato y Mysterion trataba de sacarle información a todos los que pasaban, se detuvieron al llegar al lago, el elementalista buscó entre los arbustos, según Call Girl, se habían escuchado maullidos por ese sitio. Las hojas de un árbol empezaron a moverse y algunos maullidos agudos surgieron de ahí. Se miraron entre ellos y Tweek corrió hasta mirar como las ramas se removían con insistencia.

—Dame impulso… —Le pidió, Mysterion puso la rodilla en la tierra y sus manos sostuvieron ambos pies de su compañero que con mucha agilidad logró subir y quitar las ramas que estorbaban dejando que algunos restos de nieve cayeran. De pronto sintió algo peludo y suave, así que afirmó el agarre y bajó de un salto. Lo acurrucó contra su pecho mientras sentía el suave ronroneo.

Al verlo supo que no era el que buscaban, era de color gris y más pequeño, igualmente no llevaba collar. Lo puso en el suelo, pero el minino le dio un pequeño arrumaco antes de irse, Mysterion sonrió, al menos habían podido ayudar a alguien ese día. La imagen del rubio de los rayos salvando al gatito le daba un cierto calor en el estómago.

Descansaron un poco sobre un tronco sin decir nada más, el atardecer empezaba y el cielo se tiñó de naranja, Tweek bostezó con cansancio, habían hecho muchas cosas y fue inconscientemente recostándose sobre el brazo de su compañero, acomodando su cabeza en hombro del inmortal, que quedó inmóvil ante eso y el temblor de manos se reanudó esta vez con una leve sudoración en estas, giró su rostro para encontrarse con el rubio sus ojos estaban cerrados y labios entrecerrados, al recordar el dibujo se preguntó cómo se sentiría besar esos labios ¿Craig también lo habría pensado? ¿A qué sabrían esos labios? Su corazón latía con fuerza y tenía leves estremecimientos recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Tweek abrió los ojos y le sonrió cálidamente —Hola…— apenas susurró, sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse, Mysterion sintió como la mano del elementalista se posaba la suya, se miraron a los ojos, parecía como si quisieran decirse todo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

—Hola…—le respondió el inmortal, que empezó a notar que el rubio empezó a tener leves temblores, quizá por los nervios o por la expectativa.

Puso su mano enguantada, contra la mejilla de Tweek y lentamente cerró los ojos, acercándose lentamente para besar esos temblorosos labios, aun así, no se separó. Unas manos bajaron su capucha para acariciar su cabello y enredarlo en sus dedos. Estaba tan agradecido de que Tweek estuviera en la franquicia. Al separarse Kenny quiso decirle que no le importaba si mañana se reconciliara con Craig, que si quisiera podían olvidarlo o que tomaría todo lo que Tweek quisiera darle, pero no pudo, porque tenía el deseo egoísta de que se quedara a su lado. Sí, el pobretón McCormick que no tenía nada que ofrecer a Tweek, pero quería que se quedara con él. El rubio le rodeó con ambos brazos y el inmortal pudo respirar tranquilo. Bueno, eso era una guerra y todo se valía y si Craig quería a Tweek de vuelta tendría que pasar por el primero.


End file.
